Mahroe
Mahroe is the main and major antagonist in Super Baxter and a playable character in Fireball All Star VS+. Mahroe's in-game rival is Big Daddy Erik. Biography THE EVIL KING OF KURTLES Mahroe, one of the dangerous villains and most powerful villains in the Baxter universe is a kurtle who roles as the king. Mahroe is the evil king of the kurtles in "Kurtle Castle", Raising a daughter who betrayded him Mahlarez and then finally becoming a evil king and becoming lord mahroe. Mahroe wanted to take over the world of kurtles destroying all the races and the universe. Arcade Opening Mahroe is seen in his castle hearing the rumors of a new villain powerful than him as he gets angry steaming hot breath as he walks out looking for the one who tries to take over the world. Rival *'Name: 'Big Daddy Erik *'Reason: '''Mahroe walks into the rival room looking for another one to take down, he suddenly encounters Big Daddy Erik who was actually adjusting his gun, Mahroe begins to blow out a massive wave of fire from his mouth as Erik dodges out of the way, Erik then asks him what was he doing, Mahroe growls saying he's destroying everyone so he can go find this "mysterous villain" as Erik was doing the same but didn't say he destroyed them, Erik tells him to leave or face a crip member, Mahroe chooses to fight since he says that no one will take out the king. *'Connection: Both Mahroe and Big Daddy Erik are big characters in the game with only Mahroe being bigger than Erik. Mahroe is the main antagonist in the baxter universe and Big Daddy Erik is a side-character in The Thugs. Mahroe leads an army of kurtles while Erik is in Chip Bag's Crip. Both characters has had been a father before, Big Daddy Erik used to be a father before his divorce and Mahroe's daughter betrayded him for Princess Denise. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Furious: '''Mahroe gets furious and harshes infront at the opponent. *'Head Roar: 'Mahroe turns his head over and roars out fire. *'Kurtle Dance: 'Mahroe stands on one leg trying to keep his balance Quotes *'When Selected **'"FIRE STORM!" **(Roars) **"Good Choice!" *'Pre-Match' **'"I will crush you with my bare hands!" *'Item Pick up' **'"Hahahaha!" **"Watch this!" **"Run!" **"This will kill you!" **"This won't take long!" **"Feel this!" **"What's Wrong! No item?" *'Special Attack **"TAKE THIS!!!" *'Successful KO' **"Mwahahahaha!!!" **"DIE!" **"Here you go!" **"Born to destroy, baby!" **"I rip and destroy!" *'Respawn' **"This is starting to make me angry!" **"I'm getting angry!" **"You're gonna feel the heat!" **"This is gonna be to easy!" **"BOW TO YOUR KING!" **"Pain and grief coming your way!" **"Prepare to be put down!" **"This is my curse!" *'Taunt' **"Put you down for good!" **"Are you afraid?" *'Support Character' **"Shut them down!" *'Ultimate Special' **"TREMBLE BEFORE ME AS I ABSORB ALL POWER!" Moveset *Walking Speed: 2/10 *Dash Speed: 3/10 *Step Speed: 4/10 *Jump Height: 3/10 *Double Jump Height: 3/10 *Flying Speed: 1/10 *Weak Attack: Kurtle Punch - Mahroe punches forward. *Strong Attack: Kurtle sweep and kick - Mahroe sweeps and kicks lower *Range Attack: Magma Cloud - Mahroe puffs out a cloud of fire at the opponent. *Dash Attack: One step kick - Mahroe dashes with a kick forward. *Jump Attack: Kurtle Spin - Mahroe spins in pace. *Special Attack: Fire Storm - Mahroe breaths in the hot oxygen and blows out a blast of fire burning the opponent. *Weak Combo: Kurtle Bash - Mahroe punches, then punches again and then grabs them twirling them up and slams them. *Strong Combo: The King's Favor - Mahroe sweeps and kicks, then does a punch forward. *Blocking: Kurtle Block - Mahroe brings his arms together blocking. *Counter: Tail Whip - Mahroe spins once with his tail outstretched. *Guard Break: Kurtle Headbutt - Mahroe strongly headbutts the opponent's guard, stunning them. *Support Character: Mahroe Jr. - Mahroe's son comes in and then gets out drills, drilling in the opponent's chest. *Ultimate Special: Giga Mahroe: Mahroe transforms into a gigantic monster version of himself as he roars, his attacks grow stronger and he can KO opponents one shot, also he can stomp on opponents KOing them. Intro and Outro Intro Screen *'Feel it: '''Mahroe walks through a pile of flames saying "Feel it!" Winning Screen *'Kurtle Roar: 'Mahroe roars in victory. Losing Screen *'Defeat: '''Mahroe falls on the ground defeated Results Screen *Win: Mahroe is seen blowing out fire *Lose: Mahroe turns away from the screen looking angry. Costumes Trivia *Mahroe is the strongest character in the game. Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fireball All Star Category:Fireball Studios